Mommie Dearest
by sarcastic-southern-bookworm
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! for City of Fallen Angels. Major crack!fic. Pretty short. What did Simon do to piss off Magnus?


**A/N: This came to me in the early morning hours after studying and listening to music. I was just starting to reach that lack-of-sleep high. So this is a complete crack!fic, very short, characters are a little OC. MAJOR SPOILERS for City of Fallen Angels. If you haven't finished the whole book and don't want spoilers, don't read. None of these characters belong to me. If Magnus belonged to me I wouldn't be wasting my time writing FanFiction, blah blah blah. As always Reviews are little pieces of happiness, share the love. Anyway, here goes…**

_**When they first get to the party Heads Will Roll by Yeah Yeah Yeahs is playing because that song makes me think of fairies dancing.**_

_**When Magnus shows up For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert starts playing because that is my Magnus song**_

**Mommie Dearest**

Simon followed Isabelle through the entry way to Magnus's crowded loft. Brightly colored lights flashed across the darkened room. Bodies danced together in a great mass to some eerie beat.

The last time he'd been to one of Magnus's parties he'd still been human, and then of course a rat. Simon shuddered. Now with his vampire senses everything was heightened and seemed to slow down so that details stood out. He could see every leaf and petal in the hair of a fairy girl dancing across the room

Simon sighed. If not for Isabelle he wouldn't even be here. Past experience made him less than enthusiastic for Magnus's parties. But Isabella had insisted. Apparently her and Magnus had gotten together and decided everyone could use some cheering up. So Magnus threw the party and Isabelle insured everyone showed up. Violence was threatened. Jace and Clary were supposed to be here somewhere, and Alec of course, maybe even Maia and Jordan.

In the moment of pause when Isabelle and Simon took in the room before she dragged him to dance floor Magnus appeared out of the crowd. He was dressed to the nines as usual; Simon thought he saw peacock feathers in his hair.

"Izzy" They did a little French air kiss. Simon rolled his eyes.

"You look fabulous as always."

"As do you Magnus."

"Well of course." Magnus flipped a stray hair out of his eyes with a flick of his wrist.

"I hate to dash off so soon but I have unspeakably horrible things to do to some of my more obnoxious guests." His eyes flitted around the room. He returned his gaze to Isabelle.

"You enjoy the party."

As he turned to acknowledge Simon for the first time his expression darkened.

"Rat," he said by way of greeting and without waiting for a reply vanished back into the crowd.

"Have fun!" Isabelle called after him.

_Weird_, Simon thought. He was used to the names: mundie, rat-boy, vampire. But usually they were said in a teasing manner. Magnus has seemed cold and harsh. Isabelle saw the confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Did I do something to upset Magnus?"

"Why?"

"He seemed really pissed off about something. He looked at me funny."

Isabelle's lips twitched in the corner like she was holding back laughter. Simon didn't think it was funny. He had seen what those blue sparks could do. He didn't want to be on the wrong end of them.

"What?" Isabelle was smirking at him. She laughed under her breath and shook her head at him.

"Simon, you killed his mom."

_What? That was ridiculous. He… _

Simon paused.

Magnus was a warlock. Warlocks were Lilith's children.

Oh shit.

He had killed Magnus's mother.

**A/N: So I was wondering why Alec knew so much about Lilith and then its like, Duh, that's his boyfriend's mother. So anyway, like I said very short crack!fic. I'll just leave it up to you whether Magnus was serious or just messing with Simon. The title came from the movies Mommie Dearest, about the abusive mother, the whole wire hangers thing, because I can't imagine Lilith would be a good mother, except to you know Sebastian. I literally wrote this in my class this morning and typed and posted in my short little break before my next class so it's probably really sloppy, sorry.**

**Review Please!**


End file.
